Various cardiac monitors are known in the art. The known monitors typically utilize measurements taken invasively using cardiac catheterization or noninvasively. The prior art is summarized in an article entitled "Method for Noninvasive Measurement of Central Aortic Systolic Pressure," by A. Marmor, et al., Clinical Cardiology, 1987, 10:215, and the references cited therein.